Twin Diamonds
by Creativity's Loyal Servant
Summary: Warning! Contains major DR spoilers! There's an OC as well, so yeah. Daiya retells the tale of the inspiration of his gang's name, the Crazy Diamonds, to a friend. Funny enough, it leads back to his younger brother, Mondo. Join the elder Oowada as he speaks of the day that he discovers he would get a little brother and found a new light from the word, 'diamond'.


Twin Diamonds

'Yo, Daiya! I've been really meaning to ask you something.'

The eldest son of the Oowada family flicked his head behind him, catching sight of a hazel hair girl with matching eyes giving him a smirk. Returning the gesture, the 25 year old retired gang leader leaned forward to her.

'What is it this time, Hazel? Are you planning to ask me why our family always has our hair styled in a pompadour? Because you know I won't ever answer that.' Daiya joked, chuckling at his own little jest.

'Nah, I'm not that stubborn to keep bugging you about it. I was wondering…' Hazel gave a far-away look before clicking back into reality. 'Your gang, the 'Crazy Diamonds'… you named it after you and your brother, right?'

Daiya blinked. Was she that observant like all her friends said? Straightening up as he took in his lost composure, he replied to the SHSL Multi-Talent.

'Yeah… is it that obvious?'

Giving a little fist pump into the air, she grinned, showing her pearly white teeth before facing the taller adult with glittering hazel orbs.

'I knew it! It's true, isn't it?! 'Crazy Diamonds'… Daiya-mondo. That's what you did right?!' the said mature teenager squealed; the question asked by Daiya going completely over her head.

Chuckling at the attitude of the 17 year old, he ruffled her neatly combed hair. Ignoring the protests and whines from his action, he moved to prop his back against the bright beige wall, a faint smile on his lips.

'Do you want to tell you the story of where the 'Crazy Diamonds' popped up from?' he queried, his eyes having a reminiscent shine to it.

A wild scream that sounded really similar to 'Hell yeah!' could be heard clearly even from the Oowada's family driveway.

~x-x-x- Diamonds -x-x-x~

"… Did Hazel-san manage to slip in through your backyard again, Mondo-kun?" the young programmer tugged at the gang leader's Crazy Diamonds sleek black jacket.

"I don't really know, kid. She probably did, judgin' from that shriek she gave out." said gang leader tsked before hopping on to his motorcycle with the SHSL Hacker right behind him. "I don't think Hazel would be the type to keep buggin' my Aniki about our hairstyle so, I'd think that she'd be askin' about somethin' else." the younger brother of Daiya Oowada muttered before revving up his Kawasaki bike and taking off with Chihiro nearly screaming how he should slow down and how he, himself certainly didn't want to fall off the moving vehicle.

~x-x-x- Diamonds -x-x-x~

"You know, I think Mondo heard your little fiasco over here." the elder one chuckled before giving out a little sigh. "Well, since you gave such an overjoyed answer, I should really start answering your question. It all started on an autumn's evening…"

~x-x-x- Diamonds -x-x-x~

"_Okaa-san! Can we __**please**__ have a little brother or sister? Pleaaaaase?!" Little Daiya of no less than the age of six whined once again, tugging his parent's sleeves like no other._

_Normally, his mother and father would hush him for what seemed like the millionth time that they could not have another child in the house because one; Daiya was basically a big ball of never ending energy and two; they were not really up to taking care of another child in this household. But somehow, fate and luck brought Daiya's wish come true miraculously, and with an exhale of breath, his mother started to speak._

"_Well… we don't really know how it happened but…" his mother mumbled, giving a glance away from her son. "... We can have a son or daughter." She trailed off as Daiya gave off a happy screech._

"_Yaaaaay! I have a new brother or sister!" Daiya screamed, racing off to the backyard to celebrate in his tree house._

_His mother gave a 'tsk' sound before turning back to head to the kitchen. Maybe a kid wasn't that bad, besides…_

_If it kept Daiya busy and more occupied, that's all she could ever ask for._

~x-x-x- Diamonds -x-x-x~

"_Okay class, today, we're going to learn more advanced and new words. So please take down the words I write on the board." The English teacher addressed the students in Japanese for a brief moment before lifting his chalk and scratching out words on the blackboard before him._

_And of course, little bitty Daiya was in his usual spot of the class; front row, smacked right in the middle of the class. Usually, he would have been bored stiff because of the constant drawling of the teacher's voice, but today, he sat up so quickly he nearly snapped his spine._

_The young jet hair black boy had spotted a word that the teacher had written out quickly before proceeding to write more._

_And that word was, of course, '_diamond_'._

_Daiya had to put in all his resistance and strength to actually stop himself from releasing a squeal. Realization hit him hard as a bag of bricks when he spoke, whispered really, the word out._

"_Diamond… diamond… daiya-mondo." His lilac eyes lit up in happiness and glee as wild thoughts ran through his mind. 'Oh my God, the first part of that word is me! The first part of it is me! Oh my God, it's as if it was made for me! And it's in an English word too! Ahhhh!' he let out a silent scream in his mind as a smile took over his face ever so slowly._

'_I am sooooo going to marry this word; this is like the best word in my entire existence. Forget the word '_basket-ball_', '_diamond_' is the new style!' Daiya closed his eyes as he gave off a small giggle in class._

_And that went on for the rest of the day, with Daiya dreaming about the word '_diamond_' and not even paying attention in class._

_Which obviously resulted for Daiya to stand in the corner of the room, with a dunce hat sat on his messy black hair for not listening to the teacher._

~x-x-x- Diamonds -x-x-x~

_Several months passed by and soon everyone seemed to be talking about giving the baby a name. Daiya's parents weren't really picky on any names; a name was a name after all. Their friends, on the other hand, thought otherwise._

_Most of them bugged the parents to give their child a meaningful name, so that he'll be able to live up to his name. Others pressed Daiya's parents on giving the baby a normal and cliché name; which was immediately declined by the Oowada family._

_Daiya, who heard all these conversations spreading around the house, leapt up in joy in a Thursday's afternoon, before dashing to his parents; a name already in mind._

"_Okaaaa-saaaan! Otouuuu-saaaaan! Name the baby Mondo!" he proclaimed, screeching to a halt in front of them, his face reddened with excitement. "Mondo! Mondo, Mondo, Mondooo!"_

_His parents were puzzled at first because why would they give their child such an eccentric name? But thinking it over again, they gave out a sigh before agreeing with little Daiya, who gave out a noise of mirth before once again running off to celebrate in his tree house._

_As long as it shut Daiya up, they would gladly accept the name 'Mondo'. Besides, their first born was named Daiya, so why the hell should they not choose the name 'Mondo'?_

_Needless to say, their friends were disappointed that the Oowada family did not choose their suggested names given._

~x-x-x- Diamonds -x-x-x~

_A couple of months more, Mondo was finally born, with a lot of screaming and moans from the woman of the family. Daiya spontaneously appeared in front of his mother, who cradled little Mondo, when he had heard the news. Gently but hastily, the now eldest son of the family took the sleeping baby in his arms before giggling as he jumped up and down in delight._

_And before his parents could utter a single word, once again, Daiya speed-walked to his wonderful old tree house, his young brother snuggled safely tucked in his arms. Oh, Daiya was planning to show his new little brother everything he had. And he was incredibly willing to do literally anything for his brother, and when he meant everything, __**he meant everything**__._

_Mondo meant so much to little- no, scratch that- __**elder**__ Daiya that his mother had to nearly bribe the now eldest son to let Mondo go, while said boy was getting his cheeks squished by Daiya, who squealed as he once again reminded himself, __**their names now match together**__._

~x-x-x- Diamonds -x-x-x~

"And that's literally the whole story." Daiya smirked as he gave a thumbs up to Hazel, who's eyes were glinting with interest throughout the whole story. "I'm really happy with the origin of this story, not wanting to brag or anything." he added, running his left hand through his black pompadour.

"No kidding! That was the best story I've ever heard in the long time being told!" Hazel claimed, giving out a cheeky smile to Daiya.

"Haha, I'll be happy to tell you again if you want! In fact… you can ask me a million of times, and I won't ever refuse!" Daiya laughed as he patted the SHSL Multi-Talent's shoulder.

"Please do! I want to record it… you know! So I can show it to all my friends!" the hazel-hair girl scrambled to get her phone to do so.

Daiya watched her, all the while having a cocky grin on his face. He had never once in his entire life ever regretted giving his brother the name. Why should he anyway?

It was what made the Crazy Diamonds, after all.


End file.
